Super Smash Bros. 4/Gallery
Box + Logo SSB4 - Wii U Boxart.png|Wii U version Box Art SSB4 - 3DS Boxart.png|3DS version Box Art SSB4 Logo.png|Official Logo Artwork Bayonetta Poster SSB4.png|Official SSB4 Bayonetta Poster Drawn by Eiji Funahashi Bayonetta SSB4.png|Official Bayonetta SSB4 Render Bayonetta Alt SSB4.png|Official Bayonetta Alt Costume SSB4 Render Bayonetta Costumes SSB4.png|Bayonetta's costumes in SSB4 amiibo Bayonetta - SSB4 amiibo 01.png|Official Bayonetta SSB4 amiibo Bayonetta - SSB4 amiibo details 01.png|Official Bayonetta SSB4 amiibo details Bayonetta - SSB4 amiibo 02.png|Official Bayonetta Alt SSB4 amiibo Bayonetta - SSB4 amiibo details 02.png|Official Bayonetta Alt SSB4 amiibo details Screenshots Standard for Wii U Bayonetta Splash Art SSB4.png|Official Splash Art image from her reveal trailer Umbra Clock Tower SSB4.png|Official Umbra Clocktower screenshot SSB4 - Bayonetta Moon.png|Bayonetta posing infront of the moon with Madama Butterflys wings SSB4 - Bayonetta and Kirby.png|Bayonetta alongside Kirby who has copied her abilities and is now wearing a "Bayonetta Hat" SSB4 - Official Screenshot 01.png|Close up of default costume SSB4 - Official Screenshot 02.png|Attacking with Fortitudo in the background SSB4 - Official Screenshot 03.png|Performing a Wicked Weave against Donkey Kong SSB4 - Official Screenshot 04.png|Using Bat within to avoid Meta Knight SSB4 - Official Screenshot 05.png|Bayo1 and Bayo2 costume posing SSB4 - Official Screenshot 06.png|Close up of Bayo1 costume SSB4 - Official Screenshot 07.png|Attacking Duck Hunt SSB4 - Official Screenshot 08.png|Christmas shopping with Mario and Luigi SSB4 - Official Screenshot 14.png|With Fortitudo on the Umbra Clock Tower SSB4 - Official Screenshot 15.png|Attacking Samus SSB4 - Official Screenshot 16.png|With her Jeanne recolor costume SSB4 - Official Screenshot 19.png|Attacking Mii Fighters SSB4 - Official Screenshot 22.png|Bayonetta alongside the other DLC Fighters SSB4 - Official Screenshot 23.png|Bayonetta alongside the other DLC Fighters SSB4 - Official Screenshot 24.png|Bayonetta alongside the other DLC Fighters for Nintendo 3DS SSB4 - Official Screenshot 09.png|Bayo1 and Bayo2 costume posing SSB4 - Official Screenshot 10.png|Attacking SSB4 - Official Screenshot 11.png|With Wii Fit Trainer SSB4 - Official Screenshot 12.png|Attacking SSB4 - Official Screenshot 13.png|With her Jeanne recolor costume SSB4 - Official Screenshot 17.png|With Mii Fighters SSB4 - Official Screenshot 18.png|With Corrin and Mii Fighters SSB4 - Official Screenshot 20.png|With Corrin, Lucas, and Cloud SSB4 - Official Screenshot 21.png|With Cloud and Roy, attacking Corrin Animated SSB4 - BayonettaPose1WiiU.gif|Victory Pose 1 SSB4 - BayonettaPose2WiiU.gif|Victory Pose 2 SSB4 - BayonettaPose3WiiU.gif|Victory Pose 3 SSB4 - BayonettaPoseWiiUTeam.gif|Team Victory Pose Witch time.gif|Bayonetta performing Witch Time against Cloud Bayonetta Smash Bat within.gif|Bayonetta performing Bat Within against Sheik Infernal climax.gif|Bayonetta performing her Final Smash; Umbra Climax Videos Super Smash Bros. – Bayonetta Gets Wicked!|Reveal Trailer Super Smash Bros. – Bayonetta Gameplay and Stage Breakdown|Moveset and Stage trailer Super Smash Bros. - Umbra Clock Tower Video|Umbra clock Tower trailer Super Smash Bros. 4 - Theme of Bayonetta - Mysterious Destiny (Instrumental)|Instrumental version of Mysterious Destiny made for Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. 4 - Tomorrow is Mine (Instrumental)|Instrumental version of Tomorrow is Mine made for Smash Bros. Trophies ''Bayonetta'' Trophies based off of characters from the Bayonetta series appear when the Bayonetta DLC is downloaded. Wii U and 3DS Trophies Wii U Trophies ''The Wonderful 101'' =Navigation= Category:Gallery Category:Non-Bayonetta Games Category:Non-Platinum Games